You Can Be My Hero
by StephanieJay23
Summary: This story is about Happy's daughter Jessica.  She's been through some things that she isn't ready to face yet so she goes off to college.  She leaves all the men that are important to her behing especially one in particular a Mr. Alex 'Tig' Trager.
1. Leaving Home

Chapter one: leaving home

Jessica LaBrava sat in her bedroom looking down at her acceptance letter to Pepperdine University. She contemplated on whether or not to tell her dad about her acceptance into Pepperdine. Her dad is non other than David "Happy" LaBrava. He is known as the killah within all of the SONS.

Jessica grew up within the SAMCRO family, she was known as "the princess" of SAMCRO while Jax her best friend was known as "the prince" of SAMCRO. She spent all her life never being afraid to hold her ground, she was taught to fight and not be afraid to fight back, she was also taught that family and loyalty were the most important things in life.

Now getting back to the story….

Jessica had received the later the week before; she'd look at the letter whenever she knew her dad was out of the house. Now being one of times she knew he was out of the house, Jessica turned her laptop on and bought a plane ticket to Malibu. She had made up her mind and she decided that she was going to attend Pepperdine University whether her dad liked it or not.

Right after she bought her plane ticket she heard the rumbles of a couple of motorcycles getting closer and closer. Jessica closed her computer quickly and hid the letter underneath her bed. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to get some yogurt. She sat down at the island and started eating, just then her dad and Jax walked in.

Jax said, "Hey there Jess."

Jessica smiled and said, "Hey there Jackie boy."

"So I don't even get a hello? And I'm your father, what the hell is wrong with is picture." Happy said in his raspy voice.

Both Jax and Jessica chuckled. Then Jessica said, "Hey daddy. What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were coming back till tomorrow?"

Happy looked at his daughter and thought _what the hell? She's never asked why we would come home early. Something's up and I don't think I'll like it._

Happy was taken out of his thoughts by Jax asking, "Jess, why did you just ask that? You've never asked us why we've ever come early. What's going on?"

Jessica thought to herself _shit I just gave myself away just great. I might as well them now, I mean I am leaving tomorrow. Fuck my fucking life._

"Well uhm you see I was kind of hoping you guys would come home tomorrow so I could think of something to say to you guys." Jessica said in a nervous voice.

Happy looked confused and said, "Baby girl what do you mean 'think of something to say to us'?"

Jessica started to fidget and she said, "Well uhm you see what had happened was last week I got an acceptance letter to Pepperdine University and on a full ride scholarship and everything. And I decided I wanted attend Pepperdine so today I kind of bought a plane ticket to Malibu for tomorrow…..sorry daddy but I kind of wasn't thinking when I did this. I know you may be disappointed in me but you gotta understand I need to spread my wings and fly."

Both Jax and Happy said at the same time, "WHAT!"

Jessica sighed and said, "You heard me you guys. I leave to Malibu tomorrow and you guys cant stop me. I want to go there and become a lawyer. I mean you guys should have a lawyer within the family right? Well that could be me in a couple of years. I'll only be gone like what 6 years, at the most. I'll back during holidays ya know. It'll be like I never left and I'll call you guys everyday."

Happy was beyond pissed that his daughter did this without thinking. He taught her better, he taught her to always use her brain and do things spontaneously or whenever she felt like it.

He spoke in low raspy voice, "Okay. But you call ME twice a day. Got it?"

Jessica nodded and jumped up and gave her dad a hug and a kiss.

Jax then said, "What I don't get is why your leaving so early? You still have the rest of the summer to just chill here."

Jessica already knew that she just needed to get away from Charming a little earlier. Some things went down, and she wasn't ready to talk about them just yet.

She replied by saying, "You'll understand soon. Trust me, I wish I could tell you but I can't right now. A lot has happened and I just need time to get away and think things thru. And tell Tig I said 'I love you Alex'. He'll know what I mean.

Happy and Jax already knew that Tig and Jessica have a thing going on for awhile but they didn't think her leaving so soon would have anything to do with him.

Jax nodded and said, "Do you promise you'll tell what's going on when your ready?"

Jessica nodded and gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. She then said, "Well I better getting packing huh. I mean school literally starts in 2 weeks and I'm going there 2 weeks early. I must be crazy."

They all chuckled at that little joke.


	2. Long Talks

Chapter two: Long talks

Jessica then walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs into her bedroom. The first thing she did was take down all the pictures that she had on her mirror and took the pictures on her nightstand and she out them on a bulletin board that she had bought the previous night.

Next she took out the two duffel bags from underneath her bed and put them on her bed. She then proceeded to her drawers and take out all her clothing and she neatly folded them and put them in one of the duffels. The clothes consisted of t-shirts, nice tank tops, regular tank tops, ripped shirts, sports bras, and jeans.

After she went into her closet and took out all of her shoed which were 10 pairs. A pair of black chucks, blue vans, 3 pairs on sandals, ugg boots, and 4 pairs of heels. She out those shoes in the other duffel bag. Then she reached into her closet for her suitcase and but that on the floor.

She took out all the clothes in her closet and folded them neatly and put them in the suitcase. The clothes consisted of nice dresses and nice skirts with nice shirts. Then she reached in to find her other suitcase and pulled it on and set it in front of her. In that suitcase she out in her mini skirts, denim skirts, short shorts, spandex, and denim shorts.

Once all her clothes were packed she picked out the clothes that she was going to wear the next day which was a pair of short shorts with her AC/DC shirts, and her ugg boots. Her room looked bare than it normally would look like. She was so deep in thought when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." Jessica said while laying in bed.

Happy was the one that was at the door. He said, "Damn baby girl your room looks so bare. You sure you still want to leave?" He was secretly hoping she'd say she wanted to stay with him.

Jessica sighed and said, "Dad as much as I would want to stay here, I can't. There's a lot that has happened and I can't deal with it right. I know you want to know what happened but I can't tell you yet. But when I can I promise you and Jax will be the first ones to know."

Happy nodded and then said, "So I'm guessing you didn't tell Tig that you were leaving."

"Dad I couldn't tell him. He'd try and convince me to stay and I know that I can't do that right now. Please don't tell him that I'm leaving until I actually leave that way he can't stop me from leaving. Promise me you won't tell him and tell Jax not to tell him."

"Look Jess I'm gonna be straight with you okay? You need to be the one to tell Tig and maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if he tried to convince you stay here in Charming."

"Promise me you won't tell him. Please daddy promise me."

Happy sighed and nodded his head. "Fine I promise I wont tell him your leaving until your actually leaving. And I'll tell Jax not to tell him either."

Jessica hugged her dad. "Thank you sooooo much. I just can't be the one to tell him."

"I understand baby. But you know that once you land he's gonna be calling you none stop trying to convince you to come home but by then it'll be to late."


	3. Bye Papa Bear

Chapter Three: Bye Papa Bear

Jessica sighed and said, "Yeah I know that dad but like I said something's have happened and I can't have Alex always being there for me now. I need to find myself and rely on myself and not others. The club has always been there for me so I couldn't really grow and be my own person. This is what I need right now. I hope one of these days you'll understand what I mean."

Happy nodded and said, "Well baby, I sure will miss you. I don't want you to leave but if you have to then you have to. Just come home soon okay and call me everyday."

Jessica smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course I'll call you everyday. I'm gonna go to bed now. Night dad see ya in the morning."

Happy got off Jessica's bed and said, "Yeah see ya in the morning."

He walked out of her room and went into her and just collapsed onto his bed thinking what she meant by 'something's have happened and I can't have Alex always being there for me now.' that whole night that line had haunted him.

The next morning Jessica was the first one to wake up and she decided she was going to make breakfast for herself and Happy. She made pancakes and sausage with some eggs and a glass of orange juice.

Jessica took out plates and set them on the table with the food on them. Then she proceeded to walk up the stairs and she crept into her dad's room to wake him up.

Jessica walked up to her fathers sleeping figure and whispered into his ear, "Dad wake up. Breakfast is ready and waiting for you downstairs."

Happy stirred a but then fully woke up and nodded and his daughter. Jessica then walked out the room and made her way back downstairs to start eating her breakfast.

When Happy joined Jessica at the table it was a bit awkward because it was the day she was leaving and she'd be gone for at least 6 years.

Happy was the first to speak he said, "So when does your flight leave"

Jessica looked up to her dad and said, "Noon."

Happy looked at the clock and said, "So it leaves in about a half hour?"

"Yepp. I'm about to leave. I just wanted to spend one more breakfast morning with my old man."

Happy nodded and said, "So what time am I allowed to tell Tig you left?"

Jessica thought for a while and said, "Around 1 you can tell him."

Happy nodded and said, "Well you better start getting your stuff together and in your car."

"Already did that. I guess it's time that I go. I'm gonna miss you so much daddy." Jessica got up and walked over to her dad and gave him a long hug.

"Remember what you said Jess. Your gonna call me everyday and time will go by so fast that you'll be back in no time."

Jessica smiled and said, "Yeah I know. Well I guess this is goodbye huh."

Happy nodded and said, "Guess so. Love you baby girl.

"Love you too pap bear."

With that said Jessica got into her car and headed towards the airport. Once at the airport she went straight to her flight and looked out the window of the plane.

She was leaving so much behind; good and bad. But mostly bad. She was going to miss Alex so much. He was like her best friend even with his perverted mind he was always there for her and being serious and sincere about the situation.


	4. Telling Tig

Chapter four: Telling Tig

Happy headed to the clubhouse after Jessica left for the airport. The whole ride there Happy kept thinking of something to tell Tig as to why Jess left. Once he finally made it to the clubhouse he immediately saw Tig working on a car.

He walks over to Tig and says, "Hey brother can I talk to you for a second?"

Tig looks up at Happy and nods he grabs a rag and wipes his hands clean. Happy leads them to a picnic table near the clubhouse. "So ugh man I don't know how to tell you this." Happy started to say.

Tig looked confused and said, "For fuck sake Hap spit it out already, I'm not a fucking pussy. You can tell me; so fucking tell me."

Happy sighed and said, "Well Jess got accepted into Pepperdine University and well she bought a plan ticket to leave today. She's headed to Malibu as we speak. She wanted me to tell you and I quote 'I love you Alex.' I don't know what it means but she told Jax and I that you would understand it."

"What the fuck is wrong with that girl. Fucking jackass mother fucking A! She doesn't get it what so fucking ever" Tig said angrily.

"What are you talking about brother?" Happy asked cautiously.

"It's not my story to tell man, Jess is gonna have to be the one to tell you. Look I gotta go, I'll see ya later." Tig said then walks off into the clubhouse and into his room.

When Tig got to his room he started to throw things everywhere. The one things that he didn't have the heart to throw were the pictures of him and Jessica. He knew it was no secret to anyone that him and Jessica had a some sort of relationship.

Everyone that was in the clubhouse heard the throwing of things and the many things breaking in Tig's room but no one knew what to do. Most of the son's decided to just leave it at that and let Tig deal with it on his own but Gemma wasn't gonna have it. She walked straight to Tig's door and didn't bother knocking and just walked in.

"Tig what's going on with your sorry ass?" Gemma asked.

"Gem, she's gone. She left and didn't even say goodbye. How the fuck am I supposed to deal with this? I'm supposed to be the coldhearted bastard that doesn't care for anyone or anything but himself. BUT nooooo that stupid little bitch had to come into my life and ruin this shit for me." Tig said while looking sown at the floor.

Gemma sighed and said, "I know that your supposed to be the guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone cause you're the SAA but come on, you can't stand there and tell me that you aren't happy that she came into your life and made you change your mind about being a coldhearted bastard. Everyone can tell you guys love each other and that you would do anything for that girl because she's the only one who can stand to do deal with you and your shit and all the shit that you do."

Tig looked Gemma in the eyes and says, "No I don't love her. She left me so she doesn't love me either. What's done is done and all I can do now is get my dick wet with as many crow eaters as I can because you know when tomorrow comes I won't be as nice…" Tig growls out the last part.

"You really are an ass. That girl loves you so much and you can't even see it. She left because she couldn't stand to tell you and have you tell her to stay because she knew that if you were to tell her to stay that she would have. She would go to the end of the world and back for you and you know that, Happy knows that, this club knows that, but she doesn't know that because you won't let her get to close to you." Gemma said while shaking her head at Tig.

"I don't give a shit anymore. She left so fuck it why should I even care anymore. She can go off to college and fuck whoever she wants and I can get my dick wet right now at Cara Cara and any other day I want. If she calls I will give her a piece of my mind but there is NO WAY IN HELL that I wall call her up because I will not play bitch to her in her little game." Tig said agitated.

Gemma looked at Tig and said, "Fine be an asshole but when she comes back make sure you stop acting like a dick and act like a man. This conversation is done."

Gemma walked out the door and left to think about everything.


	5. Bitch Train

*6 years later*

Jessica was on her plane ride home. She's been away from home for far to long and she was excited to finally be coming home. When her plan landed she felt nervous about seeing Alex again. She knew he hadn't taken her leaving with saying goodbye very well but she hoped that by now he would have forgiven her.

No one knew she was coming back so she had to take a cab to her dad's place. When she got there she took in the house and her surroundings. It still looked the same way just the way it was when she left it. She had kept her promise about calling her dad twice a day everyday and calling Jax everyday. Jax and Happy were the only ones that she talked to while she was away.

She went to the front door and unlocked it, she walked in and up the stairs to her room. Her was exactly how she left it. Plain and dead. She started to unpack her things when she heard a motorcycle outside rolling up to the house. Jessica heard the door open and she walked to the top of the stairs and saw her dad walking in.

She walked down half the steps and said, "Hi daddy."

Happy looked towards the stairs and saw his daughter. He walked up the stairs and picked her up in a bear hug and said, "Hi baby girl." He set her down and led her towards the living room.

They both sat down on the sofa when Happy asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm home for good dad. I finished school early. I didn't have a graduation ceremony because I graduated a semester early." Jessica said with a smile.

Happy smiled a real smile and said, "So is my baby girl a lawyer?"

Jessica smiled and said, "Yeah and a damn good one."

"That's my girl. Does anyone else know that your home now?" Happy asked.

Jessica shook her head and said, "Nope. Only you know cause well you came home."

Happy nodded and said, "Well do you want to go to the clubhouse with me?"

"Yeah sure. Let me just change though." Jessica said.

Jessica got up off the sofa and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She looked through her clothes and picked out her tightest skinny jeans, white wife beater, her black chucks, and black leather jacket. She changed then headed out of her bedroom and out the door and waited for her dad on his bike.

Happy came out a seconds later and hopped on his bike and started it. He backed out of the driveway and drove the down the straight and turned right and drove to the garage. When they got there all eyes were on them.

One of the guys said, "Hey Happy whose the chick? Ain't she a little to young for ya?"

Jessica smirked and said, "Listen here little boy. I am not a chick I am a lady. I am not that young and I would never date my father you perverted asshole. Someone needs to get laid and fast before you mistake a brother and sister as a couple. CREEP."

Jessica then turned to her dad and said, "Sorry about that. I well yeah I got nothing to excuse my behavior."

"Uhm baby girl when did you start talking like that?" Happy asked his daughter.

"Well you see what had happened was I started to date this guy right and well he was part of this gang thingy or whatever. Anyways he taught me how to fight, talk, walk, and make people fear me."

"Are you still with this boy?" Happy asked.

Jessica looked down and said, "No. Jesse died 2 years ago. He was shot multiple times in the chest for no reason in his home." She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh uhm I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know about Jesse. I never told you about him." Jessica said with a sad expression.

"How long were you two together?" Happy asked even though he didn't want an answer.

"We were together for 3 and a half years. We had our own little family. Him, me, his brother Jacob, my best friend Jasmine, the twins Jimmy and Jack. We were known as the 6 J's."

Happy chuckled and said, "You would make a family with people whose names started with a J."

Jessica smiled and said, " Jesse and I were like the parents, Jacob was like the brother in law to me, Jasmine was like a sister to me, and twins were the babies of the family. We were a dysfunctional yet loving family."

"Do you miss them?"

"All the time. Jimmy and Jack are still in school, Jacob dropped out of school after Jesse died and took over the family business, and Jasmine is going to be coming out here soon and we are going to move in together and wait till Jimmy and Jack get out of school so we can move in with them and make our little family again. I've been trying to get through to Jacob but he's still upset over Jesse's death, we all are but he's taking it he worst."

Happy didn't know what to say so he just nodded. When he was about to say something he was cut off by someone saying, "Look what the bitch train dropped off, a sleazy backstabbing bitch."


	6. Story Time

Chapter Six: Story Time

Jessica sighed and said, "I get it Tig, you're mad I left and I didn't tell you. I deserve what you just said but please let me explain myself."

Tig rolled his eyes and said, "Bitch, I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

Happy got pissed and said, "Listen here TIGGY don't ever speak to my daughter like that again. You say something like that again and my gun will be out so quick that you wont even realize when I pulled the trigger and the bullet will go through your head. Are we clear?"

Tig could only nod.

"Alex, I'm sorry I left but you know that if I came to you and told you I was leaving you'd try and convince me to say and knowing me I'd give in and I would've stayed. I know you don't realize why I left but I think maybe its time to tell everyone what went down 6 years ago. I don't want to keep it away from them anymore. I understand if you don't want to tell them but its not your story to tell its mine." Jessica said in a sad tone of voice.

"You want me to tell Clay to call church? Or do you just want to tell certain people?" Happy asked.

"I think its fine if I just tell them outside of church, I wouldn't consider what happened club business." Jessica said while looking at the ground.

"Please, it so is club business. Tell Clay to call church." Tig said.

"Dad don't. Alex this is my story to tell and I'm going to tell it my way. I don't care if you don't like cause we're doing it my way and that's final. I'll meet you guys inside the clubhouse." Jessica said in an irritated voice.

She then walked away and proceeded to walk into the clubhouse.

"Why the fuck were you giving my daughter a hard time Tig?" Happy asked.

"She left without telling me. That shit doesn't fly with me, she should've came to me and told me she wasn't gonna be around anymore."

"Brotha she wanted to tell you trust me but she knew that if she did she wouldn't have gotten on that plane. If you haven't realized my daughter loves you and would give everything up to be with you." Happy said then walked away to tell the rest of the club to meet in the clubhouse.

IN THE CLUBHOUSE:

"Why did you want all of us to meet in the clubhouse?" Clay asked.

"Because of me." Jessica said while from behind the bar.

"Jess you're back. When did you get back?" Jax said.

"I got back today. I asked my dad to tell you guys to meet in here because its time to tell you guys why I made the decision to leave 6 years ago. I'm pretty sure you all thought I left cause of Tig. Am I right?" Jessica said.

The entire clubhouse murmured a 'yes'.

"Well I didn't leave because of him. The real reason I left was because something happened and Tig saved me from it. It may come to you all as a shock but Tig really is a caring person. You all saw and see him as Tig but all I ever saw him as was Alex."

"Get on with the story Jess." Tig said.

"Well 6 years ago when my dad went out on a run. I went out to a party with my friends and we ended up in Mayan territory, I told them that we shouldn't have been there because of the rivalry going on at the time. They didn't care cause the party was at some house there. Turns out the party was at Alvarez's house. When we got to the house I told them I couldn't be here because of who I was and they didn't really listen because they were to caught up on the MC party going on. They dragged me out of the car and towards the back of the house where they guys they met that invited them were at. When we got to the back Alvarez immediately recognized me and called me over to him. He looked pleased to see me there and said 'So mija what brings you here to our territory? Seems like you look a little lost and out of place. Do you need me to have one of my guys to show you a great time?' The entire time he was talking I was freaking out because I knew it wasn't going to end up pretty. I did answer his questions, I said 'This party brings me here. I'm not out of place cause I know how to party MC style. No thanks none of your guys are my type but thanks for the offer though president.' It seemed like he was pleased at my last answer and my respectfulness towards him. He didn't have a problem with me anymore he said that I was welcome to any of his party's anytime. I smiled and said thank you but I had to get back to my friends. He nodded and gave me a hug. When I went to go look for my friends I didn't see them anymore and I thought maybe they got lucky or something but I was wrong the guys that invited them weren't Mayan guys they were just guys that happened to be able to get cuts like the Mayans and anyways those guys took my friends and took them towards the woods by Alvarez's house I knew this because my friends were smart enough to leave a trail behind. I followed the trail by foot but by the time I got there my friends were beaten and raped. I didn't find the guys anywhere but I found the fake cuts by the bodies. That's when I called Tig he came and called some of his contacts to take care of the bodies. He told me everything was gonna be alright but I could care less, I was crying my eyes out and I took the keys that were found on one of my friends body and I told Tig I'd see him tomorrow but he wouldn't let me go, he wouldn't let me walk back to the party to get the car. So he took me home and dropped me off. Once I knew he was gone I went into the bathroom and started blaming myself for what happened and I remembered that I had a razor hidden in the bathroom. So I took the razor out and slit my wrists I let myself bleed out, but what I didn't realize was that Tig came back cause he didn't want me to be alone but I didn't hear his bike cause I was going in and out of consciousness. He let himself in and started calling my name but I didn't respond and then I heard him frantically calling me and looking for me. Finally he came into the bathroom and saw me on the floor with blood all around me and picked me bridal style and drove me to the hospital." Jessica said.

"And I thought I lost her for awhile because she fell silent on the way to the hospital." Tig said.


End file.
